All The Answers
by bvprincess23
Summary: Dragon Ball Z left us with soo many unanswered questions. Don't you want some answers? I think this calls for a Q&A session with the cast! *Still taking questions; Updates will be slow, but here.*  *Co writer: Rizu Roraito*
1. Beginning!

**All the answers**

_**Summary- **__Dragon Ball Z left us with sooo many unanswered questions! Don't you want some answers? I think this calls for a Q&A session with all our characters!_

_**Disclaimer- **__Do I own DBZ you ask? Why of course I do, that's exactly why I am sitting here at my desk writing FANfiction!_

_**Spoilers- **__… A lot, okay! There will be a lot of spoilers!_

_**Warnings- **__Really, really silly._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beginning!<strong>_

Scene opens up showing DragonBall Z characters standing and waving with unease.

Bvprincess23: Lets begin, just call me Shania! Welcome to _All the Answers _. Today we will begin with some fan mail, Vegeta, pass over the bucket.

Vegeta: *Snorts* Like you can order me around wench!

Bulma: No, but I can! Just pass the damn bucket of mail or you'll be seeing that couch real soon!

Vegeta: *Grumbles, but passes bucket.*

Shania: *Smirks and reaches hand into bucket. Eyebrow raises*

Goten: *Jumping up and down* What? What? Whose the first question for?

Shania: *mumbles something*

Goten: Huh?

Shania: *Shakes her head* The first question is for _Emperor_ Pilaf.

Pilaf: *Jumps up* Ha! I got a question!

Shania: *Shakes head and opens letter. Begins laughing hysterically and drops paper*

Pilaf: *Growls and snatches paper and reads aloud.*

_**Fan mail 1:  
><strong>__Robert here! Aight, so this one is for Piaf. So dude, I mean I was just really wondering one day when I was watching the show, How old are you, when you met Goku? I mean, I was guessing 5... But I just wanted to be sure…_

DBZ cast: *Hysterical laughter*

Shania: * Stands up and grins* Go on Pilaf, answer the question!

Pilaf: *Mumbling*

Vegeta: *Smirking* What was that?

Pilaf: ELEVEN! I WAS ELEVEN! *Runs off*

Goku: *Scratches back of his head* Now that wasn't too nice guys!

Raditz: Shut up, Kakarot! You know you were laughing too.

Goku: …

Raditz: *Smirks*

Shania: *Sweat drop* Okaayyy! Anyway, onto the next letter. *Reaches into bucket and pulls out letter. Scans the front then looks up, funny look on her face.* This one is for… Nappa.

Nappa: *Emerges from crowd nervously. Takes letter, opens and reads aloud.*

_**Fan mail 2:  
><strong>__It's Mandy! So my question goes to Nappa. Why are you bald? I thought Saiyan's hair doesn't fall off?_

Nappa: *Growls* That's all because of Vegeta and Raditz.

Vegeta: *Smirks*

Raditz: *Snickers*

Trunks: What did they do? What did they do?

Nappa: *Long dramatic sigh* Well it all started with a cookie…

_***~Flashback~***_

"_NAPPA! HELP!"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>Bulma: *Hands on hip* Did you just say a cookie?

Vegeta: Damnit woman, just watch the damn flashback!

Bulma: *Huffs*  
>~*~*~*~*~*~<p>

_In seconds Nappa had broken the door to the room that he shared with the other two, younger Saiyan's. Expecting someone to be attacking he got into a defensive fighting stance._

"_Don't just stand there idiot! Help us!" Nappa whirled around and saw Raditz and Vegeta both on their knees looking under the beds, as if searching for something. _

"_W- what?" He asked, feeling very confused. Both boys looked up, glaring. Raditz gave an exasperated sigh._

"_We can't find Vegeta's jar of cookies! He hid them and we cant find them just when he said I could get one." The teenager was slightly pouting when he went back down and began to again, search._

_Nappa stared at them for a second before speaking._

"_Were they… Did they have marshmallows in them?"_

_The two young Saiyan's froze and then slowly looked up._

"_Yes." Vegeta answered staring at him. Nappa looked away and then spoke._

'_I… kind of ate those last night…" Nappa trailed off. Raditz and Vegeta looked at each other and then stood._

"_That's alright." They both said before leaving the room._

_At this Nappa paled. He would have preferred it if they had attacked him. This was bad!_

_(That night)_

_Done training for the day, Nappa grabbed a towel and slung it around his shoulders. He walked over to the switch that turned out the light, but when he touched it_

_**[ZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPP]**_

"_AHHHHHH!"_

"_Aha ha hah ha ha!" Raditz and Vegeta rolled out laughing from behind the door._

_***~End of flashback~***_

Nappa: *Curled up in fetal position, rocking back and forth* They burned it all of… they burned it all off!

Shania: *Sweat drop* Umm… There, there *Pats Nappa on the head.*

Nappa: Don't touch it! My hair! *Sob*

Bulma: You were sooo adorable as a kid Veggie!

Vegeta: Woman! There are people here!

Shania: Umm…. Moooving on! *Opens up letter and reads and blinks.* Now here's a good question people!

_**Fan mail 3:  
><strong>__Sooo. I just finished reading the 26 book and in it, Vegeta said that all Saiyan's have black hair. My question is for King Vegeta. Why is your hair brown?  
><em>_- Alexandria_

*All eyes turn to King Vegeta who is nervously sweating.*

Vegeta: *Raises eyebrow* Yes father, why IS your hair not black?

King Vegeta: … Umm… Well you see… TRUNKS! WHAT ARE YOU EATING?

*Everyone turns to look at Trunks who is staring back in confusion*

Trunks: I'm not eating anything, see, AHHH *Opens mouth wide and sure enough, there is nothing*

Vegeta: HE'S GONE!

*Everyone turns to see that King Vegeta had run away*

Shania: AFTER HIM! I WANT ANSWERS!

*Goku and Vegeta shoot after him*

Shania: Umm… sorry for the.. Err…inconvenience, we will be back with more questions and an answer to THAT one real soon! Bye!

Goten: I wanna say bye too! *Pouting*

Shania: *Sigh* Go ahead.

Goten: *Excited* Yay! Um… Byee!

TBC…

* * *

><p><em>(<em>_**a/n-**__ Alright, I know I have other stories to keep up with, but the idea just jumped at me and seemed like fun! Its just a little idea that I'm gonna be playing around with… This is kind of like __**"I am thankful"**__, I am really bored and decided to have some fun soo…_

_Any questions of your own? PLEASE, for me to continue to the next chapter, you need to have a question (anything!) to ask __**ANY**__ character [Villains too] from DBZ (Including Dragon ball) in your review! Come on people, review!)_


	2. Disgusted

**All the answers**

_**Summary- **__Dragon Ball Z left us with sooo many unanswered questions! Don't you want some answers? I think this calls for a Q&A session with all our characters!_

_**Disclaimer- **__NO! I am not rich, I do not own Dragon Ball Z! And I d not speak Japanese!_

_**Spoilers- **__… A lot, okay! There will be a lot of spoilers!_

_**Warnings- **__Really, really silly._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disgusted!<strong>_

Scene reopens showing a smiling Goten in front of camera.

ChiChi: Goten! That's bad manners! Sit down now before I have to get out my frying pan in front of all the nice people!

Goten: *Son grin* Sorry mum…

Shania: Alright, where are Vegeta and Goku with Mr. Brown-head?

Trunks: I can sense them coming back now… well they're on their way…

Shania: Well then lets move on while we wait. Here lets take a look at the reviews… alright! I got one!

_**Review 1:  
><strong>__This is for the Z fighters: Why didn't you bring Raditz back I mean if he started trouble you could just kill him and every one would love Mr. Satan to be b-slapped by him during the tournament saga_

Raditz: Yeah! Why didn't you bring me back?

Krillin: Well… you kind of kicked me through the wall…

Yamcha: Well… the first Saiyan. Disregarding Goku, I ever met was Vegeta and after that… you can't really expect me to want to meet another

Tien: Why should I care?

Chaunzou:… You kind of beat up my friends so…

Hercule: I RESENT THAT!

Videl: *holds head in hands* Oh Daddy….

Raditz: Your all jerks! *Turns around, sticking nose in the air*

Goku: WE'RE BACK!

*Goku and Vegeta drop down, holding down a very annoyed Saiyan king*

Shania: Alright Mr.! You have some answers that you need to give!

King Vegeta: Alright! When I was a child… I… was trying to have some fun and dyed my hair… brown… it never came out *laughs nervously*.

Vegeta: *blinks* You made us chase you… for that?

King Vegeta: … What's wrong with that?

Vegeta:… *Shakes head* And I thought Kakarot was an idiot.

Goku: *pouts* Hey!

Shania: Hey… you'll never believe this one!

_**Review 2:  
>Infinity064- <strong>__Hi to everyone! Well, my question is this: Chaozu, how old are you? I kind of been wondering that? Also, for Goku and Vegeta, did you know there are fanfics in which you guys are paired up? I know, it is creepy... Ugh... Especially when you guys are males... Well that is all!_

Vegeta: T- That… I- I… OH DEAR DENDE! *Runs to closest bathroom*

Goku: *Scratches head in confusion* Paired up for what? Dancing?

Shania: *Sweat drop*

Raditz: PAIRED UP AS A COUPLE !

Goku: A couple for what?

Gohan: DAD! They mean like a couple, LIKE YOU AND MOM!

Goku: Ohhh…. WHAT? *Face full of disgust, runs into same bathroom as Vegeta*

Vegeta: KAKAROT! JUST BECAUSE SOME SICK PEOPLE OUT THERE THINK WE MAKE A GOOD COUPLE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN COME BARGING INTO THE BATHROOM!

Shania: *Shakes her head* I pity them both…

Vegeta: I NEED NO PITY! * turns back around to barf*

Chaunzou: I'm over my thirties actually.

Vegeta: *Pokes head out of bathroom* Wha- I thought you were like 12!

Chaunzou: For my entire life?

Vegeta: *Shrugs*

Shania: Uhhh… We'll be right back?

TBC…

_(__**a/n-**__ Alright, I love that you guys are all asking questions… but this is not some kind of quiz show! This is a HUMOR story! Do not ask me questions where the answer is a fact! This isn't all that serious! Joke around, be mean if you have to! Longer chapter next time, Now, review!)_


	3. UNNESESARY SHOUTING!

**All the answers**

**_Writers_**- _bvprincess23_ and Infinity064

_**Summary- **__Dragon Ball Z left us with sooo many unanswered questions! Don't you want some answers? I think this calls for a Q&A session with all our characters!_

_**Disclaimer- **__NO! We are not rich! We do not own DBZ and you will not be suing!_

_**Spoilers- **__… A lot, okay! There will be a lot of spoilers!_

_**Warnings- **__Really, really silly._

* * *

><p><em><strong>UNNESESARY SHOUTING!<strong>_

Scene opens showing a confused Goku studying the Camera.

Shania: Goku, it's a camera, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Goku: I'm trying to figure out how to work it… it looks so complicated.

Bardock: *Sweat drop* This is my son?

Vegeta: *Pats Bardock on shoulder* I am so sorry…

Shania: … Ummm… How about them reviews?

_**Review #1-  
>ncmvhx- <strong>__I've got a Question for Goku. How did it feel like to get hit in the balls by android 13?_

Android 13: *Chuckle*

Vegeta: Well what the hell do you think getting hit in the balls feels like?

Goku: *Head down in shame* It was… really painful…

Shania: Lets not bring back bad memories! Next review?

_**Review #2-  
><strong>__**J.W. Appel- **__King Vegeta: Who was your wife and what was she like?  
>Frieza: do you have a mom?<br>Bulma: If you and Chi-Chi had a belching contest, who would win?_

King Vegeta: *sob* Oh my sweet, sweet Delilah

Vegeta: *Sweat drop* I though mothers name was Rabia…

Frieza: *turns away* I find I should not respond to such a personal question!

King Kold: Uhhh… why don't you just tell them that you d-

*Frieza tackles his father*

Frieza: Father! Shut up, your son commands you to!

Miari Trunks: Clearly that is one messed up family!

Bulma: … I would say ChiChi would beat me!

Trunks: Why don't we test that theory mom!

ChiChi: No way in hell!

Goku: Why not? *whining*

ChiChi: Because I will not do such an impolite thing in public!

Goten: But moooom!

ChiChi: Don't make me get my frying pan!

Goten: …

Shania: Oy…

_**Review 3-  
><strong>__**Dazzler303- **__Lml, that was hilarious! Alright, so since this is a humor, I got a question for some of one is for Jeice. Out of all the Ginyu members, who is you least favorite? Okay, here is one for Zarbon. If Frieza wasn't ruler of you, would you get rid of Dodoria? And finally, Videl. WHAT did Gohan do to get you into that costume, doing those RIDICULOUS poses?_

Jeice: … Recoome.

Recoome: Huh… Wha-? Why?

Jeice: You take all the action! Not to mention you always eat my chocolate bars!

Burter: Actually… that was me… *guilty grin*

Jeice: Why you-!

*Burter runs away with Jeice following yelling many death threats*

Zarbon: HELL YEAH!

Dodoria: GOD YOU PEOPLE ARE MEAN! I'M IMPORTANT!

Vegeta: Really? Mind telling me WHAT THE F**K you're good for?

Dodoria: …

Vegeta: *Smirking* Thought so!

Shania: Ummm… Videl?

Videl: Why he asked me out of course!

Gohan: *blushing*

ChiChi: *daydreaming* Oh I'm having grandchildren! Wonderful grandchildren! 3, 5 7! Oh and I already have their names…

Goten: *Wide cutesy eyes* What's wrong with mommy?

Shania: *Pats Goten on shoulder* She's in a happy place Goten, she's in a happy place.

_**Review 4-  
><strong>__**jade- **__Raditz do you think the freezer was gay and involved with Zarbon? who i deem them both as pinky and p.b (pretty boy) Raditz can i call you h.m? heavy metal rocks peoples! Vegeta your hairs brown too is it a royal trait or did you not notice? hey i bring thee all...linkin park music! ohh i love this song *listening to in the end* Raditz why did you die? it was sad...besides i wanted Hercules to die if i see him will you help me kill the faker?_

Raditz: FRIEZA IS A MALE?

Vegeta: ZARBON'S PRETTY?

Zarbon: I'M INVOLVED WITH MY LORD?

Frieza: I'M A FREEZER?

King Kold: MY SON IS GAY?

Miari Trunks: WHO THE HELL IS ZARBON?

Dodoria: I KNEW IT!

Captain Ginyu: *Sob* I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME?

Shania: WHO ISN'T GAY?

Hurcule: *Hiding* COULD YOU STOP SENDING PEOPLE AFTER ME?

Vegeta: WOULD YOU ALL STOP WITH THE FREAKING YELLING?

Piccolo: He died because he messed with me.

Raditz: WANNA TEST THAT THEORY OUT MR. PICKLE!

Piccolo: WHY NOT?

Bulma: **SHUT UP**!

Everyone: …

Bulma: *Smirking* Thought so! Now, move on with these Reviews!

Shania: Err…. Sure?

_**Review 5-  
><strong>__**THE REAL SAMARA MORGAN- **__ask frieza y he looks like a girl._

Frieza: I resent that!

Shania: Dude… you're pink!

Raditz: *Muttering* I coulda sworn he was a girl…

Bardock: *Pats Raditz on shoulder* Don't confuse yourself over it son, none of us can figure out the gender confused lizard.

Frieza: I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE!

Vegeta: And?

Frieza: Hmmph!

Shania: You gonna answer the question?

Frieza: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!

Shania: Okay the answer is, because he got very unlucky… and he's pink… Now lets move on!

_**Review 6-  
><strong>__**dxd- **__I`ve got a cople of questions, one since saijins eat so much i was wondering how many times you people have to take a carp. two, why it when you people power up, it seems like all of you is like taking a carp when you do that_

Vegeta: Fool! I don't count how many times I take a crap!

Goku: Well powering up takes a lot of energy and is a real strain on the body-

Trunks: Just like taking a crap?

Goku: Yup-

Bulma: TRUNKS! LAUNGUAGE!

Trunks: Sorry mom!

Shania: … no comment…

_**Review 7-  
><strong>__**Infinity064- **__Goku, there is buffet behind you. Just kidding! My question is; Chi-Chi, where do you get a frying pan like yours? For Vegeta, did you know Master Roshi is a pervert and tries to get Bulma? For Chi-Chi, can you get Master Roshi? If you say yes, I will be very pleased...  
><em>_Sorry about the last time, I am back! Sorry Vegeta and Goku._

Goku: *Pouting and looking behind him still hoping to find something* That wasn't nice at all…

ChiChi: Oh, any household frying pan works on Saiyan's… but this one is especially mine! Its hard finding a pan that will work on my hard-headed Goku!

Goku: hey! *Still pouting*

Vegeta: ALRIGHT! WHERE IS HE!

Mater Roshi: IT WAS YEARS AGO! I SWEAR, I'VE CHANGED!

Bulma: VEGETA! Calm down!

ChiChi: I'D BE GLAD TO HELP YOU OUT IN GETTING THE PERVERT!

Sharpener: GOHAN! Your weird friends are giving me a headache.

Gohan: *Son grin. Shrugs*

Vegeta: *Strangling Roshi* Alright! What did you see and how did you see it?

Master Roshi: *Gasping for breath*

ChiChi: *Repeatedly smacking chocking, blue, Roshi on the head with Frying pan*

Shania: *Turns nervously to crowd* Umm… there were no perverted martial arts masters harmed in the making of this fanfic?

Bulma: Vegeta! Cut it out, you promised not to murder anyone!

Vegeta: *Growls but releases his hold on Roshi's neck.*

Shania: *Standing in front of Goku & Vegeta* So do you guys accept the apology?

Goku: … Well I guess so….

Vegeta: Hmmph. I do not accept the apology's of insufferable wenches who tell me unneeded information about sickos in the world who believe that I, Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans shoul-

Shania: Hey Vegeta?

Vegeta: WHAT?

Shania: She says if you don't accept the apology she'll convince me to make you do something very… embarrassing.

Vegeta: *Glares* Neither of you would go through with it.

Shania: *Smiling evilly* Wanna bet?

Vegeta: *Glaring* Fine! I accept the damn apology! *Stomps away*

Shania: *Grinning* Next review then?

_**Review 8-  
><strong>__**VegetaFan- **__Ok Vegeta your awsome really the best I'm your biggestfan. anyway? Gohan lots of people say that you hate your father is that true? Prince Vegeta I heard that Goku is your brother and you haven't told anyone because your jelouse of him?Chichi is it true you had an afair with Prince Vegeta? Goku why are you in denile that you are sayain? Goku why do you pretend to stupid and naive everyone knows its not true I mean serously we have seen you fight your not stupid? OK THATS ALL FOR NOW I WILL BE ASKING MORE !_

Vegeta: *Smirking and looking at Bulma* See that woman, I have fans!

Bulma: Vegeta… your fan thinks you are related to Goku AND have had an AFFAIR with CHICHI!

Vegeta: … Alright, where is this _fan_ hiding? I'LL KILL YOU!

Goku: I'M NOT IN DENIAL-

Vegeta: Yeah, you're just not a TRUE Saiyan!

Shania: Define TRUE Saiyan.

Vegeta: A true Saiyan-

Shania: WRONG!

Vegeta: WHAT?

Goten: 86?

Dbz cast: WHAT?

Goten: *Shrug* you asked!

King Vegeta: Do BOTH you and your father play dumb?

Goku: I don't pretend to be stupid! I don't even play pretend!

ChiChi: Oh Goku…

Raditz: Are you serious?

Bardock: HOW?

Vegeta: I think he's just a natural idiot!

Shania: Uhh…. While we try to explain some things to poor Goku you guys just review! We'll be back!

TBC…

_(__**a/n-**__ More questions! More comments! Other characters? Now, review!)_


	4. Evil wenches of the world

**All the answers**

_**Writers- **__bvprincess23 __and __Infinity064_

_**Summary- **__Dragon Ball Z left us with sooo many unanswered questions! Don't you want some answers? I think this calls for a Q&A session with all our characters!_

_**Disclaimer- **__NO! We are not rich! We do not own DBZ and you will not be suing!_

_**Spoilers- **__… A lot, okay! There will be a lot of spoilers!_

_**Warnings- **__Really, really silly._

* * *

><p><em><strong>EVIL WENCHES OF THE WORLD!<strong>_

Scene opens showing black.

Shania: Trunks… Can you get your mouth off of the camera screen?

Trunks: Urfkay, *Removes mouth and grins at camera*

Shania: … Okaay, Bulma, do ya mind reading the next question?

_**Review #1-  
>dxd-<strong>_ Goku: why did you left your family after the cell games, don't you even want to be with them?

Goku: I was only trying to protect them! *Pouting*

Vegeta: Likely story!

Goku: Like you didn't leave your family a bunch of times! You blew yourself up!

Vegeta: I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT THEM!

Goku: *Smirking* Likely story!

Vegeta: Shut Up Kakarot!

Shania: Err… next?

_**Review #2-  
><strong>__**YukiraKing- **__I thought of something. I think. ^_^Okay, so Bulma's permed hairstyle thing always bugged me 'cause it looked so question is what in the world possessed her to torture her hair like that?_

Bulma: It wasn't that bad!Vegeta: She's right, Woman, it was hideous.

Vegeta: Oh really! WELL MAYBE I SHOPULD JUST CUT Y WHOLE HEAD OF HAIR OFF!

Goku: Bulma, calm down!

Bulma: I AM CALM!

Vegeta: WOMAN YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! JUST ANSWER THE DAMNED QUESTION!

Bulma: Hmmph! Well, if you must know, it was my mothers idea!

Vegeta: *mumbling* Well that explains it.

Bulma: WHAT?

Vegeta: Nothing! I said… ermm.. You still looked attractive to me? *hopeful*

Bulma: *Smiling* That's what I thought sweetie! *Winks*

Vegeta: *Looks away and grumbles*

_**Review #3-  
><strong>__**J.W. Appel- **__What about mine?Oh well, here's more.  
>1: Ch-chi: if your name means breasts, why are you flat-chested?<br>2. Gohan: why do you do suck in every fight? When people cont on you, you let everyone down. Nice job dummyu!_

ChiChi: EXCUSE YOU! WELL MR. J.W. APPEL, WHY ARENT'T YOU AN APPLE? IF YOU WERE I WOULD HAVE MY HUSBAND EAT YOU!

Goku: Aww Chi, I don't think your flat-chested!

Vegeta: Kakarot, do you even know what that means?

Goku: Of course I do! ChiChi told me yesterday. Because last night when we were-

Vegeta: KAKAROT I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE!

Goku: Huh? I was talking about last night when were having dinner…

Vegeta: You better have!

Videl: Hey! Gohan doesn't suck at fights!

ChiChi: MY GOHAN IS A WONDERFUL FIGHTER JUST LIKE HIS FATHER FOR YOUR INFORMATION!

Gohan: YEAH! I just made a couple of mistakes in my first battle!

Shania: Lets just all take a deep breath-

Trunks: WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?

Shania: NEXT QUESTION BEFORE I GO DEAF!

_**Review #4-  
><strong>__**Duncan Luva- **__Alright Vegeta. What DID Happen Those There Years Before The Cell Saga Hmmm? Oh And Tien, WHAT IS UP WITH THAT THIRD EYE DUDE?_

Vegeta: HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SUCH A QUESTION! I WILL NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS- YOU WILL NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT ME AND THE WOMA-

Bulma: Well it all started when me an-

Vegeta: WOMAN HAVE YOU IGNORING MY RANT THIS WHOLE TIME! THEY ARE NOT TO KNOW, NOR WILL THEY EVER FIND OUT!

Shania: You do know there are about 5, 669 fanfics in the world about how you two got together?

Vegeta: I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE WRITER!

Shania: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING MISTER PRINCE OFALL SAIYANS BECAUSE I LOVE THOSE STORIES AND I CAN PUT YOU IN A _**VERY**_ AWKWARD AND EMBARRASING SITUATION IF YOU TRY!

Vegeta: WHY ARE ALL THE DAMN WENCHES IN THIS WORLD SO EVIL?

_**Review: #5-  
>Infinity064- <strong>__Hi I am back! Sorry Goku about the buffet. Shania, can you give him one for accepting my apology? Vegeta, one embarrassing thing that she can do is make you say "I love you" to Bulma in front of everyone! Oh what the heck, Shania, can you give all of the Saiyan's a buffet too? I will pay the bill. Thank you Chi-Chi for attacking that pervert! My question is: Goku, in your opinion, do you think Vegeta's weakness is his daughter Bra? Hercule, did you know you were hated and still are hated because you took credit for what poor Gohan did? Cell, did you know you were the only one of Majin Buu, Frieza, and yourself that did not get a bite from Goku?_

Vegeta: Apology accepted, now where is my damn buffet?

Infinity064 Aka. Liz: … Ask nicely!

Vegeta: I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!

Liz: Alright, all you Saiyan's except Vegeta, can go enjoy the wonderful buffet filled with wonderful foods from all around the world and universe including favorite such a-

Vegeta: FINE! CAN I PLEASE EAT AT THE DAMN BUFFET?

Liz: That's all I ask. Go on.

Vegeta: *Stomps away to buffet where other Saiyans are pigging out*

Roshi: I FOUND THAT UNNECCSARY!

ChiChi: IT CAN HAPPEN AGAIN!

Roshi: *Whimpers*

Goku: *Mouth full* Bugeta haffs a dauter?

Shania: Not yet…

Bulma: I'm getting another child! *misty eyes*

Vegeta: I will have no weakness

Shania: I have a picture of her, wanna see?

Vegeta: *Glares, stomps over and snatches picture*

Shania: What do you think?

Vegeta: *Stares at picture*

Shania: You still alive in there?

Liz: Well…?

Vegeta: Fine… She's… cute… *Stomps back to buffet*

Hercule: *Whimpers* Now I know why people go after me! *Hides behind Videl*

Videl: *Shakes her head in disbelief*

Gohan: *Sweatdrops* Umm… I'm… Sorry?

Goten: *in awe* Daddy, did you really bite Mr. Buu and Frieza?

Goku: No way!… though I wonder how they would taste. *flashes grin at Buu and Frieza*

*Buu and Frieza quickly flee the scene*

Shania: Uhh… well be right back? Someone go find those two!

Liz: Does someone always run away?

Shania: Yup… I'm starting to regret this…

*Scene fades to black

TBC…

_(__**a/n-**__ More questions! More comments! Other characters? Now, review!)_


	5. DON'T YELL AT ME!

**All the answers**

_**Writers- **__bvprincess23__and __Infinity064_

_**Summary- **__Dragon Ball Z left us with sooo many unanswered questions! Don't you want some answers? I think this calls for a Q&A session with all our characters!_

_**Disclaimer- **__NO! We are not rich! We do not own DBZ and you will not be suing!_

_**Spoilers- **__… A lot, okay! There will be a lot of spoilers!_

_**Warnings- **__Really, really silly._

_**(a/n- **__Soo sorry about the long wait but very busy week and you people gave us too many questions so it was hard because they cant all fit in one chapter soo…)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DON'T YELL AT ME!<strong>_

Scene opens showing Z fighters.

Goten: *pouting* How come no one asks me questions? It's no fair!

Trunks: Yeah! All the questions are always for our dads.

Goten: *Puppy dog face* Please nice people, ask us questions!

Trunks: Yeah cuz if you don't… well die… Yeah that's it! We'll die in 3 days if no one asks us questions! *Smirking* Yeah… I totally nailed that one.

Liz: *Sweat drop* Umm… so ignoring that…. Let's move on to the questions!

_**Review #1-  
>jade- <strong>_I never did get an answer Vegeta. also p.b is my sisters name for him i call him b.g(bi guy!) h.m where did you get the red armband a friend perhaps? i mean really i sent an armband to my friend once but he neva got it! i think.. it just up and dissapeared. and i didint here from my penpal again... *growls* whatever not upset! mirai why did you respond when i asked bout b.g? and yes you a pink freezer freezer!

Goten: See! Not one for me!

Trunks: Me niether!

Vegeta: Insufferable wench! My hair is BLACK! Are you trying to say I am not a true Saiyan like Sir Science Experiment over there? *Points to King Vegeta who looks down in shame*

Miari Trunks: I… Uhhh…

Frieza: Fool! It is FRIEZA! I am not your stupid food keeping contraption!

Raditz: Ummm… I cant remember… might've been my father thoug-

Bardock: I don't give gifts to little boys who don't train hard enough. *Glares*

Raditz: *Looks away*

Shania: Yeesh! You two should try bonding!

_**Review #2-  
><strong>__**dxd- **__I`m back anyway I was wondering if you people have seen any of those goku/vegeta yaoi pics. I`ve even brought a couple of those creepy pics for all to see. ( brings prodector and shows the pics) bye!_

Goku: *Face twisted up in disgust* I… I… CHICHI I SWEAR THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

Vegeta: *Stomps up to camera*

Liz: VEGETA IF YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY THAT CAMERA-

Shania: *Pats fellow host on shoulder* Don't bother, he's having a tantrum…

King Vegeta: *Rolls eyes* Here we go…

Vegeta: *Holds camera up to his face which is twisted into the angriest face imaginable with a glare that could make himself break down* LISTEN TO ME MR "DXD" I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB FOR PUTTING THOSE PICTURES UP THEIR! YOU WILL SUFFER! SUFFER I TELL YOU! I WILL TEAR OFF YOUR-

Shania: NEXT QUESTION!

_**Review #3-  
><strong>__**Bvprince23-**_ Like MY name? Anyway, i got one for Chiautzu: what is 9x5?  
>This one's for Chi-Chi, Is it true that you cheated on Goku OVER 9000! times?<p>

Gohan: I don't get it? What does the name have to do with anything.

Shania: *Smacks forehead*

Liz: *Shakes head in disbelief*

Goten: Cheated at what? What did mommy cheat at?

Goku: Huh?

ChiChi: NO I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON MY HUSBAND! EXCUSE ME BUT YOU PEOPLE JUST KEEP GETTING RUDER AND RUDER! MAYBE I SHOULD-

Shania: FOR GODS SAKE CHILDREN ARE READING THIS!

Chaunzou: Uhh… 45?

ChiChi: I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE MS. SHANIA BUT YOU CANT YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!

Liz: lets all just calm dow-

Shania: WELL! EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO KEEP THE PEACE!

Miari Trunks: I swear I'm going deaf…

Goten: This is funny! *Laughs* More questions!

_**Review: #4-  
><strong>__**PrincessBulma02**__- ok so Im like soooooooo obsessed with Vegeta HI Veggi-kins, Oh yea hi bulma,hi trunks,hi goten,hi ci-chi people say i act like you. But any way i have lots of questions. 's the hottest Goku Or Vegeta(I SAY VEGETA YAY VEGETA HAHAHAHAAAA)?But any way Mirai Trunks are you single LOL. And Vegeta would u evr make a porno then send it to me , Last but not least Vegeta would u ever voilate me hahahahaha (which means rae me HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LOL ~FALLS ONGROUND ROLING~ But anyway I LOVE DBZ ITS ROCKS OHYEa. Vegeta, Trunks,Mirai trunks, goten ,gohan, goku Hit meup (Call me Lol)_

Shania: That's a hard question…. Though I think I would have to say… Vegeta... but if we were saying whos cuter I would say Goku!

Liz: ...

Bulma: 'Geta of course!

Vegeta: *Smirks*

Shania: *mumbling* Please stop building up his ego…

ChiChi: My Goku!

Miari Trunks: *blushing furiously* I… Uhh… I… Yes?

Vegeta: *reads bottom half of questions* NO I WOULD NOT VIOLATE YOU AND JUST KEEP DREAMING ABOUT THAT… WAIT… WHAT THE HELL IS A PORNO?

Yamcha: A porno is-

Liz: CHILDREN! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE CHILDREN!

_**Review #5-  
><strong>__**J.W Appel- **__Chi-chi: I know the real reason you won't test Bulma's theory of your belching skills...cause you're chicken!  
>Bulma: What did you ever see in Yamcha?<em>

Shania: About that last question… THANK YOU!

Yamcha- I RESENT THAT!

Shania: I RESENT YOU!

Vegeta: *Smirks*

Yamcha: …

Bulma: Well… I… Gosh… What did I see in him?

Yamcha: Hey!

Shania & Vegeta: Shut up weakling!

Chi-Chi: Look Mr. J.W. Appel, I don't do it because I am not rude! Besides, Bulma would try to lose on purpose!

Bulma: Now wait a moment! Everyone knows you would beat me!

Chi-Chi: You would! I bet you probably don't even bathe because of the time you are in the lab!

Bulma: Oh, you'll see! *Goes after ChiChi*

ChiChi: We'll see about that! *Goes after Bulma*

Shania: *Holds Bulma* Stop! Kids are reading this!

Liz: *Holding ChiChi* Goku, don't just stand there! Help me!

Goku: *About to help but gets knocked out*

Vegeta: *Innocently whistling *

Liz: *Looks at Gohan* GOHAN! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU GET IN MORE TROUBLE IN MY STORY _"SURPRISE" _IF YOU DON'T HELP!

Shania: *Lets go of Bulma* DON'T YELL AT GOHAN!

Liz: *Lets go of Chi-Chi* DON'T YELL AT ME FOR YELLING AT GOHAN!

ChiChi & Bulma: *sweatdrop*

Gohan: DON'T YELL AT HER FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME!

Liz: DON'T YELL AT ME FOR YELLING AT HER FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU!

Shania: DON'T YELL AT HIM FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT HIM

Gohan: DON'T YELL AT HER FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT UHH… FOR YELLING AND ME FOR YELLING UHH… AT ME? FOR YELLING AT YOU-

Vegeta: *Sweatdrops* Whose as confused as me?

Goku: … I don't get it…?

Goten: *Gets in front of camera* Don' ja just love this?

Trunks: *Joins Goten* No authors were injured in the making of this fanfic!

Scene fades to black

TBC…

_(__**a/n-**__ Dang! You people are putting so many reviews I cant even update! Question overload… Now, review!)_


	6. Oh young love

**All the answers**

_**Writers- **__bvprincess23__and __Infinity064_

_**Summary- **__Dragon Ball Z left us with sooo many unanswered questions! Don't you want some answers? I think this calls for a Q&A session with all our characters!_

_**Disclaimer- **__NO! We are not rich! We do not own DBZ and you will not be suing!_

_**Spoilers- **__… A lot, okay! There will be a lot of spoilers!_

_**Warnings- **__Really, really silly._

_**(a/n- **__Soo sorry about the long wait but very busy week and you people gave us too many questions so it was hard because they cant all fit in one chapter soo…)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh young love…..<strong>_

Scene opens showing Z fighters and two glaring writers.

Goku: Uhh… I think we sorted everything out soo… uhh we'll go straight to the questions today…

_**Review #1-  
><strong>__**KCRB0202-**_ _my youtub name  
><em>_Do you guys know about the dbz high school fic and yuri ones DIE VEGETA (_

Bulma: *Sticking out tounge* Ha! You have haters too Veggie!

Frieza: *Smirking* I killed him once you know…

Vegeta: And I can kill you right now!

Trunks: Mom, what's a yuri?

Bulma: A yuri?

Liz: *Motions to Bulma*

Bulma: *Walks over*

Liz: *Whispers in Bulma's ear*

Bulma: I WAS IN A WHAT WITH CHICHI?

_**Review #2-  
><strong>__**dxd- **__Well, its me again. I was wondering if you got my last not, I`ll show you this yaoi comic of goku and vegeta i found on vegeta lovers. ( shows entire comic on protecter)Bye!_

Goku: *Curled up in fetal position* Its not real, its not real, its not real…

Shania: Great! Now you've gone and traumatized him!

Vegeta: I GUESS YOU DIDN'T GET MY LAST MESSAGE! I WILL-

Liz: VEGETA! CALM YOURSELF!

Vegeta: I WILL NOT CALM MYSELF! I AM FURIOUS AND DISGUSTED THAT THEY THINK I… I… I DID _**THAT**_ WITH KAKAROT! OF ALL PEOPLE…WH_**Y KAKAROT**_?

Shania: NEXT QUESTION BEFORE HE KILLS SOMEONE!

_**Reviews #3-  
><strong>__**princess-of-all-saiyins- **__I has a question for Marai Trunks. Marry me? Together, we can DOMINATE THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! MWAHAHAHAHAAA! Bulma- I think you're awesome. Good job on taming Vegeta, if ya know what I mean *wink wink* how did you do that anyway? Vegeta- you're pretty bad ass. Would you like to train me in some alternate universe? You'd have a sparring partner, and I'd make sure you could defeat Goku! Goten- You are just adorable! Have a cookie. Goku- Have you and Gohan had "the talk" yet? You better do that soon, him and Videl are looking pretty hot and heavy. Well, tataa for now!(:_

Miari Trunks: *laughs nervously* I… Uhhh…

Bulma: Why thank you! It actually wasn't soo hard, all I did was-

Vegeta: WOMAN! I SAID THEY ARE TO NEVER FIND OUT!

Goten: *Cute eyes* Thankyou! *nibbles on cookie*

Goku: *Confused* What do you mean? The talk about what?

ChiChi: *Dreamily* I'll have grandchildren after that particular talk…

Gohan & Videl: *Blush furiously*

Hercule: My daughter will do no such thing!

Videl: *Looks down and bushes more (if that's possible)*

Vegeta: About that spar… Only if you have a reasonable Chi! I will not fight some houseplant like the weakling hiding behind the girl!

Hercule: *Opens mouth*

Vegeta: *Death glare at Hercule*

Hercule: *Clamps mouth shut*

Shania: … Err… that's some thick tension…

Liz: So… next review?

_**Review #4-  
><strong>__**Rjo- **__krillin how did you get 18 to like you? vegeta why are you prideful I mean we get it your the price of saiyns_

Krillin: Heh hehe… about that-

18: *Threateningly holds a fist* That's a private matter! We aren't telling you reviewers!

Vegeta: I WILL BE RESPECTED WEAKLING!

Frieza: That pride is what got you killed…

Vegeta: *Snorts* AT least I wasn't begging for mercy!

Frieza: I WAS FAKING!

Vegeta: That's not what it looked like…

Shania: Point taken…

Liz: Next?

_**Reviews 5-  
><strong>__**VegetaFan- **__Hello/hye guys I'm of all I wanna start by I am very sorry and send my deepest apologies to PrinceVegeta if I insulted you in now firt quetion is for gohan and Prince Vegeta how do feel about Trunks and pan being together because they are your kids.2PrinceVegeta andGoku how do feel about goten and Bra being together.3Chichi how do feel about having grandkids the sam to bulm and last but not least I just wanna say VEGETA YOUR AMAZING AND THE BEST IN EVERY WAY IN EVERYTHING!_

Gohan: IM HAVING A CHILD?

Trunks: huh?

Vegeta: I REFUSE TO BE RELATED TO KAKAROT! TRUNKS YOU BETTER FIND YOURSELF A BETTER MATE!

ChiChi: We'll all be one family!Bulma: *Squeals* That'll be awesome! We should star the wedding plans!

Goten: *Nudges Trunks* What are they talking about?

Trunks: *Shrugs* I don't know…

Bulma: I CANT WAIT FOR MY GRANDCHILDREN! WAIT! GRANDCHILDREN? IM GETTING OLD! I HAVENT EVEN HAD MY SECOND CHILD YET?

ChiChi: PAN! WHAT A WONDERFUL NAME-

Vegeta: I WILL NOT BE RELATED TO KAKAROT TWICE!

Goten: Huh? Who's Bra?

Goku: He's not the best at everything…

Vegeta: WHAT WAS THAT KAKAROT?

Shania: Quick! Next question!

_**Review 6-  
><strong>__**TheJulesTree- **__To Goku: I'm curious, you were raised by your grandfather, then traveled with the Bulma and the others, and I'm just wondering...how did you ever find out how to have kids?To Gohan: Can you honestly say that you NEVER even considered blowing up Satan City, or at least OSH?King Cold: What were you thinking when you named your kids?Mr. Popo: How did you end up on the Lookout in the first place?Goten: I dare you to bite either Sharpner or Vegeta_

Gohan: Well… there were a few close calls…

Videl: GOHAN!

Gohan: It's a frustarating place!

Videl: That doesn't mean you have to blow it up!

Shania: *Snickers* Fighting like husband and wife…

Videl: Hey!

Gohan: *Blushes*

Goku: That? Oh well after me and Chichi had this big celebration thing… umm.. The wedding… we went back hme and when we were going to bed ChiChi told m-

ChiChi- GOKU THAT'S PRIVATE IMFORMATION! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!

Miari Trunks: Deaf, I tell you! I'm going deaf!

King Cold: What is THAT supposed to mean?

Liz: Frieza? Cooler? Were you at a picnic or something? Was it winter?

Shania: Perhaps he wanted to draw attention away from his ridiculous name…

King Cold: EXCUSE ME!

Shania: Oh, your excused. Feel free to leave anytime!

Mr Popo: Well that is a very interesting story-

Kami: That shall not be told!Goku: Ehh… Kami? Piccolo absorbed you!

Kami: *Glances around nervously* Shhh

Piccolo: I found you! *Points at Kami*

Kami: No! *runs away*

Piccolo: *Runs after Kami*

Shania: *Groans* Not again!

Goten: I know I'll bite-

Vegeta: Come near me and Ill destroy you brat!

Sharpener: *Eyes widen*

Goten: Looks at Sharpener hungrily*

Sharpener: Gohan! Your brother is trying to eat me! *Runs behind Gohan*

Gohan: *Smirks* Nuh- uh! Just bite you…

Goten: I have to! It was a dare!

Sharpener: Stay away!

Liz: Quick! Next question!

_**Review 7-  
><strong>__**VegetaFan**_- _Earaser how did feel when you found out that Videl and Gohan where dating/together.2Sharpener did you ever get over Videl.3 MiraTrunks is it true that your guy and have a crush on Gohan.4Gohan you never answered my quetion do you hate your dad and do you see piccolo a fatherly figure.5Gohan did you ever have a first kiss if you did how was it and who was I dare you to french kiss videl infrot of your mother and father while krillen and yamcha take a video of it and send it to youtube mwhaaa haahaha revenge is sweet thats what you get for not answering my qeution and belive me when I say this I was just bieng nice I could have a lot worse mwhahaha and Prince vegeta is best thing that has happenem to us and we should all worshop him for his greetnes ,there are also Vegeta fan clubs all over the AND TRUNDS ARE THE QUEITEST THINGS EVER SOMEONE GIVE THEM MONEY AND KISS_

Videl & Gohan: WE AREN'T DATING!

All females (except Videl): LIE!

Erasa: I felt a bit betrayed that they didn't tell me and I felt really happy. I mean, I've always wanted to plan a wedding,,,

Sharpener: *Sobs* OH VIDELLLL! WHYYY?

Miari Trunks: ITS ALL A LIE! I AM STRAIGHT! STRAIGHT I TELL YOU! HES JUST MY BEST FRIEND!

Gohan: I guess Piccolo is kind of a fatherly figure in my life but I don't hate my dad at all. He's my FATHER! And… Yes…

Videl: Yup! *Smirking*

Gohan: *Blushing… mumbles* But that wasn't my first.

Videl: WHAT? WHO WAS YOUR FIST? WHAT'S HER NAME AND WHEN CAN I KICK HER ASS?

Bulma: Awww… young jealousy!

Gohan: … Lime.. But don't-

Videl: WHERE IS SHE?

Lime: AHHH! GOHAN DO SOMETHING! WE ARE ONLY FRIENDS TELL HER BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!

Goten: Money!

Trunks: Ill pass on that kiss…

Gohan: I'M NOT FRENCH KISSING… I MEAN… NOT WITH MY PARENTS… I… I… SOMEONE HELP ME OUT…

Shania: Uhh… On Gohan's expense… we'll be right back!

Scene fades to black

TBC…

_(__**a/n-**__ Dang! You people are putting so many reviews I cant even update! Question overload… )_


	7. BURPING CONTEST!

**All the answers**

_**Writers- **bvprincess23 __and __Infinity064_

_**Summary- **__Dragon Ball Z left us with sooo many unanswered questions! Don't you want some answers? I think this calls for a Q&A session with all our characters!_

_**Disclaimer- **__NO! We are not rich! We are not Japanese! We do not own DBZ and you will not be suing!_

_**Spoilers- **__… A lot, okay! There will be a lot of spoilers!_

_**Warnings- **__Really, really silly._

_**(a/n- **__Soo sorry about the long wait but very busy week and you people gave us too many questions so it was hard because they cant all fit in one chapter soo…and don't complain if you don't see your questions popping up because we are going in order with answering them so be patient…)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BURPING CONTEST?<strong>_

Scene opens showing cowering Gohan and glaring mother.

Shania: Well… uhh… since we are all okay now, how about those questions?

_**Review #1-  
><strong>__**Infinity064- **__I am back! Okay, so did you guys enjoy the buffet? *Murmurs* Vegeta is such a rude mouth... *Talks normally* Goku, don't lie, yes you did bite Frieza's tail and Kid Buu's head... I even have the evidence. My question/s is/are: Chi-Chi, if I told you that Gohan will be a scholar, what would you say? Vegeta, you will have a weakness, so don't deny it! Goku, who do you think is better, Vegito or Gogeta? Vegeta, do you still wear pink shirts? Don't deny it, you know you do! Cell, you didn't answer my question!_

Cell: *murmurs* Well I know now and thank god for that…

Vegeta: I have no weakness! AND I DO NOT WEAR PINK SHIRTS! THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING! IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT BLASTED WOMAN-

Bulma: WE ALL KNOW YOU LOVED THAT SHIRT VEGETA!

Vegeta: I HATED IT WOMAN! HATED IT!

Goku: Well there weren't any lunch breaks in those fights…

Gohan: *Sweat drop* There wasn't any in the fight with Cell either dad!

Goku: Well he looked disgusting!

Cell: HEY!

Gohan: Well Frieza and Buu didn't look any better!

Goku: But they were pink!… Like bubblegum…

Chichi: MY SON! A scholar! *Daydreams happily while floating around in sky*

Goku: Hey Chi, I didn't know you could fly!

_**Review #2-  
><strong>__**SaneFangirl- **__Vegeta: Do you have to style your hair to get it to stick up like that or do Saiyan's (I hope I said that right) have naturally awesome hair? Along that line, how does your hair (and everyone else's) retain its shape even when you go underwater or fight?And most importantly, for Vegeta and Piccolo:If every single fanfic writer who ever paired you up with an obnoxious OC or another male character (I've even seen you two paired with each other) was tied up and gagged in an auditorium, you both had a microphone and a podium, and the writers had to listen to you, what would you say to them? Insults and ranting are encouraged._

Vegeta: No talk. I WOULD KILL THEM ALL!

Shania: But Piccolo's not even…and how…?… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?

Piccolo: I'm with Vegeta on this one.

Vegeta: Hmmph! All Saiyan's hair is amazing like that. There is no styling!

Bulma: Or is there..?

Vegeta: NO! THERE'S NOT!

Liz: Geez! Temper!

_**Review #3-  
><strong>__**J.W. Appel- **__To the authors:please,please have Bulma and Chi-CHi do a burping contest in the next chapter! {Hands both of them a cookie an one hundred bucks each to seal the : If you and Chi-chi arm wrestled, who would win? {Gives Authors 1,000 bucks each to make sure that happens too.}_

Liz: Yeah, uhh, we just made 100 bucks so you guys are seriously doing that Burping contest!

Chichi: I refuse!

Bulma: Me too!

Shania: Oh really...

_*~Thirty minutes left~*_

Shania: Alright… begin!

Chichi: **burp.**

Bulma: **Burp.**

Chichi: **BURP!**

Bulma: **BURP!**

Chichi: **BUURRP!**

Bulma: **BUURRP!**

Chichi:** Bu-** *Cough!* Cough!*

Bulma: *Sputter!* *Choke* *Cough*

Liz: Uhhh… I think they're choking on soda.

Shania: Yeah… so about that arm wrestle…

Videl: I would win of course!

Chichi: *Cough!* Lets see!

Videl: Uhh… are you sure?

_***  
><em>Chichi: I… I lost…

Videl: I didn't mean to-

Chichi: Isn't that wonderful! I lost!

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

Chichi: That means my sons future wife is even stronger than me!

Gohan: MOOOOOM!

_**Review #4-  
><strong>__**FANtasygirl505- **__Ok so I'm a HUGE fan of well all of you anyway 1. Do cell and Frieza know that that they've also been paired up in several NASTY fanfics? , Goku, Gohan, and future trunks look wayyy sexier in their normal state. didn't Mr Satan warn piccolo and gotenks when they where about to be absorbed._

Cell: That's it, no details! I am out of here!

Frieza: Hmmm *thoughtful look*

Vegeta; By god, he is actually thinking about it!

Frieza: What makes you think-!

Vegeta: Issues!

Gohan: *blush* ermm… thanks?

Miari Trunks: *Blushing*

Piccolo: *Glares at Hercule*

Hercule: *cowering* Next question, now!

Liz & Shania: ONLY WE CALL NEXT QUESTION!

Hercule: *cowering*

Liz: Yeesh!

Shania: Next question!

_**Review #5-  
><strong>__**Blaze808- **__This is amazing. I'd like to see these answered in the story. I'll make context easier if you DBZ characters:(These are for Goku & Vegeta)-Why on EARTH/PLANET VEGETA do you guys have suck...odd fears? Yes, I am talking about the needles and worms. Don't deny it, we saw the episodes.(For King Vegeta)-Why'd you dump Vegeta off with Frieza? Not exactly parent of the year worthy.(Yamcha and Vegeta)-Even after Bulma got married, do you guys still fight over her?(Bardock)-Some people think you're a scientist. Is this true?And that's the end of my questions._

Goku: *pouts* Those things are really pointy!

Vegeta: *blushes* Odd fears? What about you? Are you afraid of something? THOUGHT SO!

King Vegeta: *Glances nervously at Frieza and a glaring Vegeta* Umm, I should definitely go take some air… *Runs away*

Liz: *Sweat drops* Not again!

Shania: Somebody got get that guy again! And make sure he is chained this time!

Yamcha: *Glances nervously at Vegeta, who glares at him* I don't! My life would be in terrible danger!

Liz: Duhh!

Shania: Now it wouldn't really be a fight…

Vegeta: She married me, so why should I fight? Besides, I could defeat the weakling in a matter of less than a second!

Bardock: Umm, no, I am not a scientist. I just invent some techniques of my own, that's all.

_**Review #6-  
><strong>__**FANtasygirl505- **__Me again! Sorry but I thought of some more questions.1.(for goku and vegeta) Why does Vegeto act so much more like vegeta than Goku, cuz I think we all know Goku isn't usually that arrogant except for that one time with Frieza. 2.(for frieza) why does your voice sound so weird? Ok that's pretty much it but I may be back you never know!_

Vegeta: *Smirking* Because I am always in control.

Goku: I wasn't arrogant that time with friez- wait, what? You weren't controlling me Vegeta!

Vegeta: Don't deny it Kakarott!

Frieza: It is not weird!

Liz: Don't deny the truth!

Shania: It is very creepy! Not scary creepy, weird creepy!

Frieza: My voice is not weird!

Vegeta: Oh, shut up!

_**Review #7-  
><strong>__this is for raditz if I made you an oc girl freind please take her off my hands and bitch slap Hercule together she is a saiyan red hair black eyes 5ft2in pale skin thin and large chested names seiari forgot to mention pl-780 seiari flirts to make you behave_

Raditz: Say wha-?

Vegeta: Saiyan's don't have red hair!

Seiari: This one does!

Shania: Uhh…. This is weird…

Liz: Tell me about it!

Hercule: *Runs away*

Shania: Really! Again!

_**Review #8-  
><strong>__**AnimeAttack- **__Hey peoples and aliens alike! I got a couple of questions:Frieza: How many of your croonies/henchmen/etc. are gay?Gohan: My friend said a picture of chibi you looked like, "A septic tank on roller skates". How do you respond to that?Yamcha: You never had a chance with Bulma. BE GONE! *banishes*Broly: Have you ever tried anger managment classes? You need them. DESPERATELY. Chi-Chi: Where did you get your frying pan? Can I have one? PLEASE?That's all I got! Ciao! Lilly ^_^_

Chichi: Of course! *hands over frying pan*

Shania: Can I have one… that could come in handy with my brother *Devilish smile*

Liz: Mee too! Bashing heads looks fun!

Broly: YOU DIE! I AM NOT DESPERATE! KAKAROTT!

Goku: Huh?

Frieza: Well… theirs-

Vegeta: Well one of them is Zarbon…

Zarbon: I am not-

Everyone: DON'T DENY IT!

Zarbon: But I'm not-

Shania: Shut up! We know about Chuck!

Zarbon: ...

Vegeta: Then their's Frieza himself-

Frieza: I am-

Shania: No! Too soon…!

Frieza: What?

Shania: *Laughs insanely*

Gohan: Umm… how do I… but I…... Was it my hair?

Yamcha: Wha-? *disappears*

Liz: Whoo! Let's throw a party!

Vegeta: Thank you so much!

Shania: Yah, while we party, you review! _Don't forget to read the authors note!_

#Scene fades to black#

TBC…

* * *

><p><em>(<em>_**a/n-**__ Dang! You people are putting so many reviews I cant even update! Question overload… Does anyone mind not putting anymore questions for just a few more chapters while we clear up the current ones?)_


	8. Not Getting It

**All the answers**

_**Writers- **__bvprincess23 __and Meiyo Motou (Formerly Infinity064)_

_**Summary- **__Dragon Ball Z left us with sooo many unanswered questions! Don't you want some answers? I think this calls for a Q&A session with all our characters!_

_**Disclaimer- **Akira Toriyama continues to ignore our request to please, please, PLEASE, let us posses his soul and write more stories. Bottom line, we don't own it!_

_**Spoilers- **_Guess what! *Glances around* ... Goku... is... NOT THE ONLY CHARACTER? Surprised? I can tell!__

_**Warnings- **__Are you aware of who is writing this story? Well, I did warn you!_

_**(a/n- **Did nothing wrong and won't be apologizing. If it takes this long to update every time, thats because of all the questions. Ask away, just don't expect an update every week like before and originally planned. We both have other stories that come before this one.__)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not getting it<strong>_

Scene opens showing two host with hands on their hips as well as a nervous cast all doing the patented 'Son, scratching of the neck'.

Goku: Yeesh, it sure has been awhile...

Shania: *glares* Well then I apologize that SOMEONE took bite out of our working computer!

Goku: B- But, I swear, it was Goten!

Goten: *Puppy dog eyes*

Liz: *Shakes head and glowers* That's low, Goku. Blame everything on the seven year old, why don't you?

Goku: But-

Shania: Don't MAKE us get ChiChi out here!

Goku: ...

Liz: Alright then! Someone pass the clipboard!

Trunks: No way! I'm reading the question this time!

Goten: *Whines* But it's my turn!

Trunks: *Shakes head* Nuh-uh Goten, I'm older so I'm the Alpha male here!

Goten: Is... Is that a type of food.

Trunks: *Sigh*

_**Review #1:  
><strong>**krazikeo**_

_oh em gee! i hv a question!_  
><em>first off, I have to say I love Mirai Trunks. :D He's so sexy, then again he takes after his father X). Who is also VERY sexy.<em>  
><em>Goten, Trunks, lol, you guys are so adorable, I couldn't leave you out! What's the stupidest thing you guys have ever done?<em>  
><em>And is Turles in here? Cause I have to say he's sexier than Goku and Vegeta and Trunks and I wanna know...what the heck were you doing in space all those years...seriously...with your sexy voice and hair and I'm getting off track.<em>  
><em>Oh and Bardock...I know you wanted to get revenge for your friends...but was tying a tissue with Toma's blood around her head really necessary? <em>  
><em>I think that's all for now! Bye sexy people and by sexy people I mean the Saiyans! Especially Gohan with his father's gi on. WOOOOO take it off!<em>

Vegeta: All of you shut up.

Mirai Trunks: *Blush*

Trunks: Ummm... thanks...

Turles: *Blushes and turns*

Liz: Awww, we saw that blush!

Turles: *mumbles* Shut up...

Bardock: I was trying to prove something!

Vegeta: Which was...?

Bardock: ... That-

Vegeta: Too late! Waited too long!

Bardock: ...

Videl: *Angrily* Listen, Gohan is not going to do that!

Gohan: *Blush* Aww, Videl...

Chi-Chi & Bulma: *Angry* He is mine, you hear me!

Liz: *Murmurs* Awkward...

Shania: Right?

Goten: Huh?

Goku: *Confused*

Goten: Stupidest thing...?

Trunks: Oh I know!

Goten: Remember that time we..!

Trunks: Yeah that wasn't too smart...

Goten: We probably shouldn't have...

Trunks: If only we'd known...

Shania: It's like they share a mind!

Liz: True.

Shania: Care to fill us in?

Trunks: Yeah, just look there!

*Everyone looks up at the sky*

Goten: ... Other side.

*Everyone turns to the left*

**_*~Flashback~*_**

Trunks laughed quietly and looked over to Goten.

"Ready Goten?"

Goten answered smiling,

"Ready Trunks!"

He walked out of the bushes wearing a silly little kid costume and poked a rather large woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you have funny looking make up on your face. I saw some nice lady laughing at you."

The woman looked angry. "Where is she?"

Goten looked at her with his most innocent eyes and said, "Let me help you ma'am."

He took out a make up kit and giggled inwardly. This was going to be fun.

After a little while, he finished with it. "My mom is here to see you ma'am. Also, my uncle Veggie is here as well."

Trunks chuckled from the bush. "Nice work Goten..."

The three went to the entrance and the woman was received by a laugh from Chi-Chi.

"I dont even know why I came to kill you... You are pathetic."

Vegeta who had been smirking, suddenly frowned.

"Listen woman! No clown is going to go to my house and change all of the clothes for pink shirts!"

Chi-Chi glared. "And you sent one of your sons to destroy my frying pan!"

The woman glared at both. "Idasa and Ikose would never go to you peasants."

"Well, Goten here was the witness."

The woman pointed next to her.

"You mean this one?"

But when she turned, Goten was gone.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"TRUNKS! YOU DARED TO MAKE ME WEAR THIS DUMB SHIRT!

**_*~End of flashback~*_**

Liz: *Sticks out tongue at Vegeta* I knew it!

Vegeta: *Sends death glare*

Liz: *Sends death glare back*

Bulma: Isn't that woman the one who Chi-Chi punched in the tournament?

Trunks: Yup. I just wanted to get revenge, since she told Babidi of Capsule Corp.

Goten: But Trunks, we've done dumber things! What about when we took your dad's- mmph?

Trunks: *Covering Goten's mouth and whispering urgently* That was last week! They still don't know yet Goten!

Vegeta: *Raises eyebrow*

Trunks: *Laughs nervously and averts eyes*

Shania: Turles! Answer the question.

Turles: *mumbles* No reason to get on my case.  
>I was trying to plant my tree but none of the stupid soil worked. *Smirks* The planets that's soil didn't work with me ended up <em>'mysteriously'<em> blowing up.

Goku: *Pouts* Your so mean!

Turles: Kakarot, I repeat, I know the difference between good and evil… I just don't really care! *Laughs evilly*

Shania: *mumbles* Yeah, just keep talking it up…

Bulma: *Happily* Vegeta, your turn to read the question!

Vegeta: *Snorts* As if, woman!

Liz: *Glares harder

Vegeta: I'm not budging!

Bulma: You know, I bet everyone will want to hear about that shirt you wore last week. I believe it was p-

Vegeta: FINE! Damnit...

Liz: *Laughs hysterically*

Shania: *Shakes head*

_**Review #2:  
>Sunbird909- <strong>_

_Hi :) you can call me Fiere if you like. Since goten has been waiting for a while I have a quiestion for him. Goten do you really care abot gohan? And a question for gohan, do you still care about piccolo after you and videl started dateing. And tarble, are you there? I love you tarble! You are more hansome then your big bro vegeta. And vegeta, stop being mean to tarble. Oh one more question for gohan, what happend to your pet dragon icares? Thank you and please answer my questions :)_

Tarble: *Blushes* Ermm, Thank-yo-

Goku: Hey Vegeta, why'd you stutter through that part about you and Tarbl-

Vegeta: KAKAROT, SHUT UP!

Goku: But-

Shania: Give it up Goku! He'll never stop yelling!

Goten: Yeah he yells a lot!

Vegeta: *Glare*

Liz: Goten... Don't you have a question to answer?

Goten: Oh yeah.. well, umm, Of course. He's my big brother AND he's a super hero! Gohan's turn now!

Gohan: D- dating?

Liz: *Sigh* Yeah, yeah, you two are dating, now answer the question!

Videl: ... *Small (hidden) smile*

Shania: *murmurs happily* Saw that...

Hercule: Don't I get a say in this-?

Woman (ALL): **NO!**

Hercule: *Back in hiding spot*

Gohan: Err.. well... anyway... Yeah, I do. He was my mentor! And Icarus, we still have him, but he's.. you know, grown up.. Hard to keep him around the house, ya know?

Shania: *Dumbfounded* No Gohan, no one _knows!_

Liz: Yeah, not a lot of people have pet... dragons.

Gohan: ...

Liz: Yeah, so I'll just put up the next question on the screen...

**_Review #3:  
>KCRB0202 my youtub name-<em>**

_ok I WILL SAY IT AGAIN do the gusy in db/z know thier puns GOKU HERE IS A CLUE i love CARROTS_

Everyone: *Stares at Goku*

Goku: I- I don't get i-

Vegeta: Kakarot, CARROT! Does that not sound alike?

Shania: Actually, I've always been thinking around the lines of 'Carrot-Top' and 'Kakarot'. See, it kind of sounds better, doesn't it?

Vegeta: STOP CORRECTING ME!

Shania: I only did it once! NO NEED TO YELL!

Trunks: ACTUALY, THAT MAKES TWO TIMES!

Vegeta: BRAT!

Shania: Talk about anger issues...

_**Review #4:  
>Sunbird909-<strong>_

_Hey it's fiere again. No questions I just brought you some stuff. I broght you and Liz some leamonade (don't drink it it will put you to sleep but you can give it to someone elts, hint hint). Also another cookie for goten (it will put him to sleep but don't tell him, I want to see him slee). And if tarble's there I brought him a cake! Bye bye :)_

Goten: *knocked out & falls to floor*

Tarble: Gee, thanks! I love cake!

Liz: *Wicked Grin* Ohhh, Vegeeeeta!

Vegeta: *Strange look* I have to... go to... the bathroom!

Bulma: What bathroom?

Vegeta: STOP STALLING! *flee's room*

Shania: Hercule, let's talk!

Hercule: But I'm holding the camera..?

Shania: *Glare* Too bad! *Marches up to camera*

#**_Crack! Sizzle!#  
><em>**#_Camera_ fades to black#

TBC…

**Chapter Notes:**_ Do NOT leave angry reviews about how we haven't been using your questions because we are doing them in order and are still very far behind because of the large number of reviews. Also, certain reviews will not be used for... reasons._

**_Also thanks to _VegetaFan, _we are Very happy that someone read it. But still, you can still leave questions if you want to. I see no use it telling people no anymore. Perhaps the story will just end quicker and a few questions will be ignored and others may take time. We are doing the best we can, but we can't just focus on this. Sorry for this long thing ^^ and thanks for reading the other noteQ_**


	9. Hey Revieeeeeewers!

**All the answers**

_**Writers- **__bvprincess23 __and Meiyo Motou (Formerly Infinity064)_

_**Summary- **__Dragon Ball Z left us with sooo many unanswered questions! Don't you want some answers? I think this calls for a Q&A session with all our characters!_

_**Disclaimer- **Akira Toriyama continues to ignore our request to please, please, PLEASE, let us posses his soul and write more stories. Bottom line, we don't own it!_

_**Spoilers- **_Guess what! *Glances around* ... Goku... is... NOT THE ONLY CHARACTER? Surprised? I can tell!__

_**Warnings- **__Are you aware of who is writing this story? Well,we did warn you!__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey Revieeeeeewers!<em>**

Liz: Hey!

Shania: Whats up?

Vegeta: Cut to the damn chase!

Goku: *mumbles* Kids are watching this...

Liz: *Glares at Vegeta* So anyway,

Shania: We have a surprise!

Liz: So instead of answering your questions for this chapter and the next, we decided to do exclusive interviews!

Shania: Sound cool to you? Well, here's how it goes-

Liz: Your leaving SOMETHING out...

Shania: Wha-? Oh yeah! We will still be answering othe questions put, but after the exclusive interviews because we thought this would be more fun!

Liz: Right, there you go!

Shania: Yes so here's how it goes. You all leave reviews saying who you want to bhe exclusively interviewed,

Liz: Pick only one person per host. We will both, sepratley interview one character and then make questions for them.

Shania: Let's say you want me to interview Goku and Liz to interview Vegeta then you would do the following in your review:

**Sample Review:**

_Liz: Vegeta  
>Shania: Goku<em>

Liz: Simple as that

Shania: Yup and then, after we count them up to see what was the most popular, we will, in the next chapter say who we will each interview then do the interview.

Liz: So that is all.

Shania: Sooner you say who questions who, the soone we do the interview-

Vegeta: Whatever you **MAD **people do, leave me the hell out of this!

Liz: Don't listen to him!

Goku: We should errr...

Vegeta: DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, WENCH!

Shania: Yeah, uhh, Hercule! Turn off the Camer-!

Liz: DON'T CALL ME A WENCH, VEGGIE!

Hercule: I CA'T FIND THE BUTTON!

Vegeta: STOP WITH THAT INSUFFERABLE NAME!

Shania: I got a rock! We're out!

Liz: WHY YOU-!

**_Rock is thrown._**

~**_BLACK OUT~_**

TBC…


	10. We're baaaaaaack!

_**All The Answers**_

_**Writers-**__bvprincess23__(Fourmille d'idees) and Rizu Roraito (Formerly Meiyo Motou))_

_**Summary-**__Dragon Ball Z left us with sooo many unanswered questions! Don't you want some answers? I think this calls for a Q&A session with all our characters! *BACK UP AND RUNNING*_

_**Disclaimer-**__Akira Toriyama continues to ignore our request to please, please, PLEASE, let us posses his soul and write more stories. Bottom line, we don't own it!_

_**Spoilers-**__Guess what! *Glances around* ... Goku... is... NOT THE ONLY CHARACTER? Surprised? I can tell!_

_**Warnings-**__Are you aware of who is writing this story? *Coughs* Well, I did warn you!_

_**(a/n-**__Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's not dead?! US! Can I get a welcome back? Did'ja miss us?!)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 10: We're baaaaaaack!<em>**

Shania: *Walks in and flicks on lights* Huh, it's been quite a while...

Liz: *Dusts off table and nods* Quite a while... But here we are..

Shania: *Glances up, surprised at camera* Oh! You guys here already? Well, err, hiya! Again...

Liz: So where is everyone else?

Shania: *Looks around* Probably hiding around here somewhere..

Liz: If they are trying to set an ambush.. They are going to fail.

Shania: *Looks around catiously* They wouldn't...

Liz: They wouldn't. They know that we can control their food amounts. Well, whoever gets here first is getting a buffet, my treat.

In the background: *whispers* Did you hear that, Trunks? They said we won't get food if we sneak up on them!

Trunks: *whispering* Tch, they're probably bluffing...

Shania: *Hearing whispers, looks at Liz, smirking*

Liz: *Hears them too, and smirks as well* I guess all of the food will go to waste.

Goten: NOOO! *Runs out*

Trunks: *face-palm* Goten! Don't be so weak!

Liz: Hi Goten! Well, I think I did promise to invite the first person who came to a buffet...

Goten: *cheers* YES! Thank you Miss Liz, I missed you! *hugs your leg, grinning*

Trunks: ... That's not fair! *comes out*

Liz: I missed you too! And Trunks, if you make the rest come here, I will take you too.

Trunks: *smirks* I know where they're all hiding...

Shania: Well go ahead then, tell us!

Goten: But Trunks! Your dad said not to tell!

Trunks: But- Think about the food, Goten!

Goten: ...

Trunks: Well Goten..?

Goten: ...

Liz: ... Goten?

Goten: ...

Shania: Goten...?

Goten: ...

Everyone: GOTEN!

Goten: Huh, yeah, what?!

Everyone: ...

Goten: ...

Everyone: ...

Goten: Sorry, I was thinking about the food.

Trunks: *face-palm*

Liz: Why don't you just tell us Trunks? Where are they?

Trunks: *dramatically* They're in... ... ... ... The closet!

Shania: ... That's it?

Goten: *nods* Yup!

Liz: *Opens the closet door and looks inside* ... *Sweat-drop* How did you all fit in here...?

Vegeta: *shrugs* Anime magic?

Goku: It was his idea! *Points at Vegeta*

Vegeta: *glares* Way to stay strong, Kakarot.

Shania: *narrows eyes* So you were planning to ambush us?

Vegeta: *Thinking about food* No.

Goku: Yes.

Vegeta: KAKAROT!

Goku: Yes? *Innocent eyes*

Liz: At least someone is being honest?

Vegeta: You're going to believe that... that idiot over _me_?

Liz: Yes.

Vegeta: *glares*

Bulma: *giggles, stepping out of closet* Aww, poor 'Geta.

Goku: Does this mean I get food too?

Liz: Yes. *Nods* Now, Shania, why don't we get started with the questions?

Shania: Yes, of course. *glances behind her* That means all of you- Out of the closet! We're starting the questions!

Everyone: *Gets out of the closet*

Chi-Chi: I don't know why I even agreed to hiding with all of you. *Shakes off dust from lap*

Shania: Oh, someone just read the question!

Trunks: *jumps up* I'll do it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review #1- <strong>_

_**TheJulesTee-**__You used my questions yay happy day! That literally made my week. :D and I have a question. Apparently Saiyans are born with the amount of hair they'll have the rest of their life, so the on earth did Vegeta grow a mustache? And could Goku grow one?_

* * *

><p>Bulma: About that...<p>

Vegeta: Woman, if you dare to say anything-

Bulma: Oh Veggie, as if you could threaten me. *Smirks* I can explain why he could grow the mustache. My dad tried making a hair product once... It was supposed to be a new shampoo...

~Flashback~

Bulma watched as her father finished adding one final drop to the mixture. He smiled as he looked at it.

"Here it is! Now where is Vegeta? He agreed to this, right?"

Bulma nodded, remembering how she had convinced him. She pulled Vegeta in and somehow forced him into a seat.

"Stay still Vegeta." Her father said. Vegeta glared at him.

"I am the prince of all Saiyans! I do not receive orders from no one!" He raised his chin in pride.

However, it was a bad time to raise his chin. The man missed and instead got the foamy stuff on Vegeta's mouth and the area around it.

The other two watched as Vegeta's lower part of his face grew lots of hair. Vegeta stared at himself in silent shock.

"Get the razor." Bulma murmured.

~Flashback End~

Goku: *blinks* So... Does this mean I can't grow a mustache too?

Shania: *face-palm* Yes Goku, I think that's what it means.

Goku: ... I kind of want one now.

Chi-Chi: But Goku! That would make you less attractive! Look at what happened to Vegeta!

Vegeta: What is that supposed to mean? *Glares*

Bulma: *giggles* Aw, don't worry, I still think you're attractive.

Shania: *slight smirk* And I'm sure all your fans do too... Remember them?

Vegeta: *shudders* Quite well.

Liz: ... Next question?

Shania: Goten? Want to read this one?

Goten: Oooh, it's a long one!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review #2- <strong>_

_**The0Blind0Writer****-**all righty, some humorous questions!_

_1. Bulma, how did you miss that your best friend was an alien? he has a tail, humongous appetite, has trouble in differentiating genders, has extremely strong powers, and transforms into a giant ape._

_2. Is it a family tradition for all members of the son family to have names relating to food? if so, how does goten follow this?_

_3. Goku, did you know that some people imagine you with bulma? or some sickos even imagine you with her daughter? what is your response?_

_4. gohan, same thing. what is your reaction to people assuming you and bulma or bra being a couple? videl, how do you feel?_

_5. Pan! (if you're there) how do you explain the presence of goku and vegeta Jr 100 years after baby? if you did fall in love with trunks, where did vegeta or goku Jr come from? or can we blame this on goten and bra not becoming a couple?_

_6. Videl, even though the majority of the world agrees that you belong to gohan, some people have experimented. what is your reply to you having an affair with goten, trunks, mirai trunks, vegeta, android 18, or blolly?_

_7. Brolly, what do you have against goku? or are you just angry at kakarot? does broccoli hate carrot?_

_8. vegeta, how do you feel about your daughter bra and brolly having a possible future?_

_9. 17, how do you feel about your brother-in-law?_

_10. krillin, how do you feel about the pairing of mirai/18?_

_Ok, ten questions! be back later with more. and goku, remember what people said about you and your son._

* * *

><p>Bulma: *slight blush* Yes well, I did have my suspicions... But I think it'd be quite insane if I just went and asked, 'Hey Goku, are you an alien?'.<p>

Goku: Hmm... I wonder what I would have said to that...

Vegeta: *grumbles* Probably would have thought 'Alien' was some sort of food...

Goten: *blinks* Did I... Did I break the tradition or something? *suddenly tearful*

Chichi- Yes well... No Goten, you're name is special! It means 'sky' or 'afterlife' because of your father, see.

Goten: *brightens up* Oh! So mine is special! *sticks out tongue at Gohan* HA! My name is special!

Gohan: *sweatdrop* Yeah, yeah...

Goku: ... What do you mean with Bulma? I'm with her lots of times- Like right now! And I'm sure I'll spend time with her daughter too!

Bulma: ...

Vegeta: *growls* She will be with NO ONE but me. Got it, sickos?

Goku: Pan? Isn't that Gohan's future daughter?

Chichi: *sparkly eyes* That's right! His and Videl's..Vide.

Gohan: *blushing; facepalm* Mom...

Videl: Wait- Gohan? With who?!

Gohan: *reddens* I err... Umm...

Goten: *blinks* Videl, what's an affair?

Trunks: Hmm, I think I recognize that word..

Videl: *Glares* No. No, you don't.

Brolly: *nods stiffly* Yes. BROCCOLI HATES CARROT!

Shania: Dear gods, not this guy again...

Vegeta: The Saiyan princess will do no such thing with that mindless vegetable!

Goku: He's a mindless Vegeta?

Vegeta: What?! Veg-et-able. Understand Kakarot?

Goku: But isn't that what 'Vegeta' means?

Vegeta: ...

17: ... Krillin?... He's very short.

18: 17!

17: *chuckles* Kidding, kidding.

Shania: *mutters* It's accurate…

Krillin: Gee thanks... Mirai/18... I guarantee I like it no more than Mirai does.

Mirai: *murmurs* And that is a fact.

Shania: *Glances at Liz* I hope the reviews don't explode when we put this up..

Liz: *face-palm; Mutters* I almost forgot that happened.

Shania: Might as well face it now..

Goku: We're not done right? 'Cause I'm still hung-

Shania: *Coughs* K, byee!

*Camera fizzes out*


End file.
